Echoclan Rules
These are the rules the ancestors of Echoclan wish for us to follow. There will be punishment if you are not compliant to this code: >>> Warrior Code <<< Be sure to always follow the Warrior Code. If you do not remember the Code, then you can find it here:http://www.warriorcats.com/meet-the-warriors/code >>> Power Playing <<< Power playing is strictly forbidden in Echoclan. If you do not know what this means, it's having the free will to be able to do anything by saying "nn" which abbreviates for "no nothing", or "nm" which abbreviates for "no miss". >>> Double Grouping <<< Double Grouping is either being in another clan, tribe or pack while you are in Echoclan. If you are found in another group and you are in Echoclan, we will not tolerate it whatsoever. If you see someone else Double Grouping on Animal Jam (This means actively roleplaying with another group) please screenshot it and tell someone in the TH immediately. No matter if your playing as a different OC, you will be immediately exiled and never to return. >>> Being Serious <<< Though we like to have fun, it's best if you stay serious. If the Leader is messing around, feel free to join. But once the Leader puts the silliness to an end, then that's when you must begin to act serious. >>> Respect <<< This is a big rule in Echoclan. If you are disrespecting someone in the clan, there will be a punishment. This goes for everyone in the clan, from kits to elders. >>> Be Active <<< Please try to be as active as you can in the clan. If there is an issue why you can't be on Animal Jam, please contact the TH about it and we will get it settled. If you are not in the clan for at least one month, you will be exiled. If you are exiled, you are more than welcomed to rejoin the clan with a promise of being more active. >>> Language <<< Cursing/Cussing is forbidden on the wikia. If we see you full out cuss, we will show it to an administrator which can cause you to get banned from the wikia. While we are roleplaying, please do not try cussing by saying words like "beach" or "fudge". Try to use Warriors slang like "Mousebrain!" or "Foxdung!" >>> OC <<< If you do not know what 'OC' means, it's the abbreviation for 'Original Character'. You may have one and only one OC, and that's that. >>> Anatomy/Latin <<< Anatomy and Latin are strongly forbidden from Echoclan. If you are caught using it, you will be given three warnings. After the third warning, you will be exiled. Feel free to rejoin, but you will have to make a promise to not use this language again. >>> Tresspassers <<< If you encounter a trespasser on Echoclan territory, be sure to give them a warning to not return. Make sure to tell someone in the TH about the trespasser. If they are spotted again, then you have permission to attack, but not kill. If there is another group that is trying to attack you, completely ignore them. Feel free to block them. Anyone who is outside the four-clan world system is supposed to be ignored. So pretend like they are just thin air. Make sure you inform someone in the TH about the group that tried attacking you. >>> Leaving <<< Once you leave once, you may return. But after you leave the third time, then you may not return. But if you have been exiled, then you may not return. We are not an airport, you can't go in this airplane and take off. >>> Names <<< The names Echo, Silverpelt, and Smoke are strongly forbidden from Echoclan. Star as a prefix is also forbidden, and the suffix star is for leader's only. No using book names either, be original! Everyone's prefix should be different and unique in their own way. While we do allow rogue names, we preferred if you have a clan name instead.